


Santa Claus Is Coming

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: A Fine Pair [2]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Markus gives Jeremiah a Christmas surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

"Choppers incoming, Jeremiah."

The man in question looked up from the endless lists that always seemed to be piled on his desk and smiled. "Markus?" he asked, unnecessarily.

"That would be them; nobody else around here crazy enough to visit in the middle of winter."

Jeremiah chuckled. "They say all great leaders are crazy—or maybe he just wants to experience Christmas, Millhaven style."

"I think he wants to experience Jeremiah, any style," Libby replied wryly.

"Sounds like my kind of Christmas," Jeremiah grinned, getting up and handing the papers over to Libby. "Mind doing me a favor?"

"Depends what it is," she replied warily.

Jeremiah just looked at the lists.

Libby groaned. "Oh, you are going to owe me so big."

"Yes, I will, and so will Markus."

"So will Markus what?" Markus himself asked, arriving at that moment and smiling happily at the sight of the man who’d become his lover only a few months earlier during a trip they’d made together to sound out a potential ally.

Jeremiah grinned as he looked over at the door. "You owe Libby big time."

"And why do I owe Libby? _How_ can I owe Libby, considering that I just got here?" Markus glanced from Jeremiah to the dark-haired woman settling into the chair behind the solid desk covered in papers.

"Well, if you really want me to spend your visit doing paperwork..."

Markus’ eyes widened. "You have free time? Libby, I think I love you!"

She rolled her eyes. "No, you owe me."

Jeremiah walked over to Markus and slid an arm around his waist. "Told you."

"I can live with that." Markus put his arm around Jeremiah’s waist as well, leaning closer and feeling his body stir at Jeremiah’s nearness.

"Good thing or you won’t get your Christmas present," Jeremiah murmured, tilting his head to nuzzle Markus’ ear.

"Get out of here," Libby groaned. "Some of us aren’t getting any."

Markus turned away slightly so Libby wouldn’t see his smug expression. He was well aware that she’d been interested in Jeremiah, but Markus was the one in Jeremiah’s bed, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Thanks, Libby," he called over his shoulder as he urged Jeremiah toward the exit, eager to be alone.

When the door closed behind them, Jeremiah moved his other arm around Markus as well. "So?" he asked, leaning in so the word was brushed against the other man’s mouth.

"I missed you," Markus admitted, swaying forward to kiss Jeremiah, arms tightening around him. "I think I was annoying about it," he continued. "I’ve been ordered not to come back to the mountain for at least a week."

"And you think I’m going to complain about this?"

"I hoped not." Markus smiled. "The only real question is how much of that time we can spend in bed."

"You want to shock Santa?" Jeremiah chuckled.

"Tell Santa to go talk to Mrs. Claus," Markus retorted. "We don’t need any help with that." He leaned back against the closed door behind them, more interested in drinking in Jeremiah’s nearness after their weeks apart than in getting to Jeremiah’s house, at least for the moment. Passersby glanced up at the two men standing so close together, and many smiled as they recognized the leader from Cheyenne Mountain and saw the relaxed expression on Jeremiah’s face.

"Well, I know what I wanted to find under my tree..."

"I really hope you’re going to say me, or I’m going to feel really foolish."

Jeremiah growled and nipped at Markus’ ear. "It sure as hell wasn’t Smith!"

Markus shuddered theatrically. "Don’t even mention his name to me! You don’t have him around all the time. Hmm, I could send Kurdy and Smith to help you..."

"No!" Jeremiah exclaimed before slapping Markus’ ass. "You’re a jerk; why did I miss you?"

"Because I’m smart, sexy, gorgeous, loveable... Did I miss anything?" Markus gave Jeremiah his usual crooked grin.

"A jerk."

"Your jerk."

Jeremiah grinned. "Well, yeah, there is that."

"So we each have one of our very own."

"Guess we’ll have to keep each other."

"I was planning on it." Markus slid his hands under the waistband of Jeremiah’s leather pants, cupping the firm buttocks, and leveraged himself closer, rocking against Jeremiah.

"And I think we need to get to my place, _now_."

Finally noticing some of the sidelong looks from passersby, Markus smiled sheepishly. "I think that’s a very good idea."

Jeremiah chuckled and kissed Markus again. "So come on, oh great asshole, and I’ll give you a proper welcome to Millhaven."

"I’m hoping for a very personal welcome," Markus confided, starting to walk again.

"I’ll give it my best."

"I may need to stay an extra week."

"You know Erin will come here and drag you back by your ear if you’re late."

"I’m staying for Christmas and New Year’s Day," Markus said almost sulkily. "They don’t need me there, and I want to be with you. It’ll be my first holiday with someone I—with family since the Big Death."

"Easy, Markus," Jeremiah murmured, hugging Markus close. "I’ll keep you here as long as you can stay."

"Sorry," Markus sighed, leaning on him for a moment. "I guess I’m tired. I’m looking forward to a while without decisions or responsibility almost as much as to being with you."

"Hey, I’m not arguing, and I plan on taking advantage of you any and every way I can."

"That sounds very, very good. So good that I hope we’ll be at your place soon, or we may be putting on a show for the good citizens of Millhaven."

"So walk already," Jeremiah laughed.

"I am walking! See my feet moving. That’s walking. But you know, I have to follow you since you know where we’re going."

Jeremiah looked at him strangely. "You’ve been to my place before, Markus, remember?"

"Okay, so I like the view." Markus shrugged slightly, smiling wickedly.

"Okay, that one I’ll take."

"Taking is good. Then again, so is being taken." Markus snickered when he heard a gasp from a woman who walked past just then.

Jeremiah shook his head and steered Markus toward his place, glad that it was his place alone now, Libby having moved into another house with a girl she’d met and become friends with.

"I don’t think I’m doing your reputation any good," Markus said, not sounding overly concerned.

"She’s just jealous that I have you and she doesn’t."

"More likely the other way around, but you know what? I don’t care. I’ve lived half my life for other people. Now I’m finally making some time for me, for us."

"Do you hear me arguing?" Jeremiah unlocked the door to his house and held it open for Markus, following him inside, closing the door and sliding his hands under the other man’s coat and sweater once they were alone. His palms pressed against Markus’ warm, nearly hairless chest, moving upward to glide over his pebbled nipples and rubbing the tiny peaks until they both were panting with desire.

"Need you naked now, Markus," he murmured, rubbing his hands over Markus’ stomach and nibbling the back and side of his neck, then licking at his skin, enjoying Markus’ salty taste. "Naked and in my bed."

Shuddering with arousal, Markus moaned and pressed closer, letting Jeremiah feel his erection through their layers of clothing. "Sounds good," he whispered, his throat dry as he imagined the next several hours. His hands busied themselves unzipping and unbuttoning Jeremiah, pushing the jacket and shirt from his shoulders and sliding beneath the undershirt to gather it up and pull it over his head while Jeremiah cooperated by raising his arms.

Markus stared at Jeremiah’s bared chest and licked his lips hungrily, a soft whine of lust escaping him before he lowered his head to nuzzle at a cold-hardened nipple. His cool cheek made it tighten even more, and the warm tongue that followed did nothing to change that.

"Damn, Markus," Jeremiah groaned, then fisted his hands in Markus’ shirt, pulling him up for a demanding kiss even as he dragged them both down the hall toward the bedroom.

Stumbling backwards as Jeremiah steered them, Markus concentrated on ridding them of more of their clothes, leaving a trail along the corridor behind them. "Want you so bad I hurt," he groaned, pushing a hand past the now open fly of Jeremiah’s pants and rubbing his cock. His fingers cupped the hard length, his thumb stroking the head and smearing the droplets of fluid over the heated flesh, the scent of sex beginning to fill the air.

"I think I’m way past that," Jeremiah rasped, rubbing his hands over every bit of bare flesh that he could as he undid Markus’ khakis and pushed them down over his hips, baring his lower body. "I must have been a good boy this year."

"Well, I’m certainly not a lump of coal, but I am all yours," Markus admitted without the slightest embarrassment.

"Oh good, I’d hate to have to send you back." Finally in his bedroom, Jeremiah toppled Markus to the bed and rubbed up against him, warming both of them as he did so. "I’d really hate that."

"I would make sure you did," Markus growled even as he arched up against Jeremiah, his hands pushing Jeremiah’s leather pants off his hips so he could cup the tight buttocks in his palms.

"Mmm, getting bossy on me, Markus?" Jeremiah laughed. "Maybe you had better top tonight."

"Later," Markus promised. "I’ve been fantasizing about you fucking me again since I started trying to free up the time to come here."

"Not easy being lovers with the leader of the free world," Jeremiah commented, nuzzling Markus’ neck as he pressed him against the bed, their cocks gliding against each other.

Markus winced. "Don’t call me that," he muttered before giving up conversation as a waste of time just then and pulling Jeremiah’s head up to kiss him.

Jeremiah nodded into the kiss, then pulled back to explore Markus’ chest, licking his nipples until they were both tight peaks. The sparse hair tickled his chin, and he chuckled, licking at it until it lay flat against Markus’ pale skin, allowing him uninterrupted access to the delightful banquet.

"Jer," Markus panted, fingers tangling in the short strands of Jeremiah’s hair, his legs shifting restlessly on the bed.

Humming in response, Jeremiah moved lower, licking Markus’ erection even as he fumbled in the bedside table for the lube he knew was there. His eyes, however, remained focused on Markus’ face, cataloging each reaction; the flush staining Markus’ skin, the glazed look in his eyes, and the way his thin lips opened as he gasped for air.

"Oh yeah, now, please," Markus begged, pushing his legs apart, hungry to feel Jeremiah fill him again.

Groaning, Jeremiah managed to get the lid off the lube and squirted some out onto his hand, warming it before he dragged a finger through it and rubbed it over the entrance to Markus’ ass.

Markus immediately thrust upward, causing Jeremiah’s finger to slip inside him, and he groaned. It had been weeks since he’d been able to see Jeremiah, and his body was tight, feeling the burn of penetration even with the thick gel.

"Relax," Jeremiah crooned, keeping his hand still until he felt the clench around his finger ease. That done, he pressed in farther, feeling for Markus’ prostate.

"Like the first time all over again," Markus gasped before crying out sharply when Jeremiah rubbed the hyper-sensitive gland inside him.

"Mmm, there’s a memory," Jeremiah murmured, leaning in to nip at Markus’ neck as he added another finger, stretching the other man.

"A very pleasant one," Markus managed to get out despite his soft whines of rising lust and hunger. "Please," he groaned, squirming on the fingers fucking him.

Dragging his hand back, Jeremiah slicked his own cock with more lube, then settled himself between Markus’ legs, placing his erection against the other man’s body and slowly pressing inside, drawing in a deep breath at the feel of the tight heat. It was a distinct contrast to the chill of the lube, and he gasped, sinking deeper into the other man, enclosed and surrounded by his living heat.

Markus groaned his deep pleasure, unable to frame a single intelligible syllable.

His legs rose to wrap around Jeremiah’s waist, raising and tilting his hips to allow Jeremiah to sink deeper into him. His arms went around Jeremiah’s shoulders, hands stroking the muscular back, nails lightly scratching over the knobs of Jeremiah’s spine.

"Oh, fuck, Markus," Jeremiah gasped, holding still for a moment before beginning to thrust, knowing this first time wasn’t going to last long.

"Mmm." Markus made a sound of pleased assent, matching Jeremiah’s rhythm eagerly. His cock was rubbed between their moving bodies with every thrust, and each one drew a small whine of pleasure from him.

His motions coming faster and harder, Jeremiah groaned. "Just like that."

"Yessss," Markus moaned, managing to force out the single word. He reached between them, so close, desperate to pump his cock and come.

"Do it," Jeremiah hissed, rearing back to stare down into Markus’ face.

Markus gave him a strained smile, knowing that Jeremiah wanted to watch him, and he started to stroke himself harder, tightening his ass around the shaft filling him.

Nodding, Jeremiah matched his thrusts to Markus’ strokes, his eyes never leaving the other man’s face. "Fucking gorgeous..."

"You are." Markus stared up into the dark eyes as his body tightened and his balls drew up preparatory to coming.

Jeremiah shook his head as he angled his thrusts to hit Markus’ prostate.

Markus’ eyes widened, and he wailed, his body convulsing in a powerful climax.

Jeremiah gave a strangled shout as he felt Markus quiver beneath him, and he drove inward a few more times before he, too, was coming.

As the tremors of pleasure ebbed, Markus let his legs fall back to the bed and sprawled bonelessly beneath Jeremiah’s welcome weight. "I hope every visitor to Millhaven doesn’t get this kind of greeting," he said a little later after he’d caught his breath.

"I’d hit you for that, but I feel too good."

Markus smirked.

Jeremiah made a half-hearted attempt to smack Markus’ ass.

"Hey! You bruise it, you don’t get to use it!"

"I think saying that would make you a Scrooge."

Markus started to laugh. "In that case... ‘Please, sir, may I have some more?’" he asked in a very bad attempt at an English accent.

Jeremiah frowned, tilting his head to the side. "That just doesn’t sound right for Scrooge..."

"I like Tiny Tim better."

"Tiny?"

"He was. I’m not." Markus glared, just daring Jeremiah to say otherwise.

"Hey, did I bring it up?"

"You certainly did," Markus murmured, giving Jeremiah a look that let him know exactly what the blond was referring to.

Jeremiah grinned and leaned in to kiss Markus. "Did I say it referred to you?"

"I was being preemptive."

"Oh, that’s what they call it now."

"Yup." Markus kissed him again to prevent any comments.

Jeremiah chuckled. "Whatever you say, oh great leader."

"You might want to remember that the ass of he who is on top is totally accessible," Markus grumbled.

"And this is a problem?"

Markus raised a hand and smacked one cheek smartly. "You tell me."

"Sadist."

"I’m not really hearing you complaining," Markus pointed out, lightly rubbing his palm over the hot flesh.

"Then I must be a masochist."

Markus’ eyebrows rose. "I’ll have to keep that in mind for when we’re not so exhausted. I’ve been, er, reading some stuff I found in the personal effects of a lot of the soldiers who were stationed at the mountain. Lots of stuff said how spanking was a turn on. I didn’t really see how, but I guess it does have some potential at that."

"Markus Alexander into the kinky stuff; who would have imagined?" Jeremiah grinned widely.

Markus smiled sheepishly. "Well, who would have imagined I’d be into you? One’s no stranger than the other."

"Gee, I’m feeling the love here."

Markus stared at him. "You should be."

Jeremiah smirked. "Well, I’m feeling something anyway."

"Sticky?" Markus suggested dryly.

"Sounds more like you."

"You’re lying on top of me," Markus pointed out logically. "What was on me is on you."

"Yeah, but it won’t drip out of me."

"Yet."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Definitely a promise." Markus raised his head to kiss Jeremiah again.

"Mmm, good, I’m looking forward to it." Jeremiah moved to the side and curled up alongside Markus. "Did I say I missed you?"

"I think so, but I like hearing it, so feel free to repeat it as often as you like." Markus rolled to his side to face Jeremiah, smiling faintly from sheer happiness. The blue eyes drank in the sated expression on Jeremiah’s face, sparkling with pleasure from the knowledge that he was responsible for putting it there.

"I suppose I can do that, since it’s Christmas and everything."

"Gee, you’re too kind to me."

Jeremiah chuckled. "I know; what did you ever do to deserve me?"

"Erin would say I must have been a serial killer in a previous life, but I think it must have been something spectacularly good."

"I’ll agree with that."

"Such modesty," Markus snorted. "But that’s okay. As long as you annoy most people, I don’t have to worry about anyone stealing you away."

Jeremiah snorted and pulled Markus closer to him. "Nope, I’m stuck on you, as idiotic as it seems."

"I think it sounds pretty good." Markus shifted even closer, snuggling against Jeremiah’s warmth, one leg hooked casually over Jeremiah’s.

"Yeah, can’t complain."

"This would be a hell of a time to start," Markus said with a laugh.

"Is that a threat?"

"It could be," Markus decided judiciously, "if you were to start complaining while we’re still lying in bed and sticky."

"Hrmmm, guess I’d better not start complaining then."

"Good choice." Markus brushed a kiss over Jeremiah’s lips, just enjoying being together again. "So I guess my surprise was a good one?"

Jeremiah chuckled and flipped the comforter up over them both. "Naw, this is how I greet all the important people who come to Millhaven."

Markus growled. "What?!"

Jeremiah snickered. "Gotcha."

"You...!" Markus tried to punch his arm, hampered by the comforter, and settled for a glare. "Smart ass."

"No, hot ass."

"I must be the masochist," Markus groaned.

Jeremiah chuckled.

"I guess we’re a perfect pair, huh?"

"Never heard me arguing that."

Markus laughed. "No, Erin does that for both of us."

Jeremiah groaned, "Don’t remind me."

"Aww, does she scare you?" Markus crooned, smirking. "I’ll protect you from the big scary girl."

"Yeah, like you don’t shiver when she yells at you."

Markus grinned. "Yeah, but I know in the end she likes and respects me as a leader. I’m not so sure she likes you."

"Yeah, but I don’t have to live with her."

"No, but you have Libby. Who dislikes me about as much and for the same reasons as Erin does you," Markus said, indirectly acknowledging that he knew Erin’s feelings for him.

Jeremiah sighed and rubbed a hand over Markus’ back. "Too bad we can’t get them interested in each other."

"I’d try it, but I’ve never seen either of them give a woman a second glance. Hey, maybe we could sic them on Smith and Kurdy!"

"Kurdy might like it; I’m not sure Smith knows what sex is even."

"Well, I’m certainly not going to ask him!" Markus shuddered as he imagined the conversation, his expression mirroring his horror at the thought.

Jeremiah snickered. "But the answer might be interesting."

"Then you ask him!"

"I may just do that." That said, Jeremiah rolled to his back, bringing Markus alongside him. "And record the answer for you."

"You just like making me squirm, don’t you?"

The smile that answered that was slow and sensuous. "Damn right."

Markus chuckled throatily. "That’s not what I meant... but I like it."

"I thought you would."

"You know me so well. I like that too."

"Good thing, because I like you."

Markus just smiled. "Remind me to show you what I brought when we get up."

"Will it make me like you more or less?"

"That depends on how you feel about Christmas."

"Didn’t think about it much after the Big D."

"Well, I’m planning to change that, so you may like me less for a while. Think Christmas tree, decorations, everything you remember as a kid."

"You going to dress up like Santa?"

"I don’t think I have the belly for it. Or the beard either."

Jeremiah sighed and poked at Markus’ stomach. "So much for realism."

Markus’ eyebrows rose even as he curled in on himself, protecting his ticklish middle. "Are you saying you’d like me better at triple my weight?"

"No, but the beard might feel good..."

"And you call _me_ kinky?"

"Yup, have a problem with that?"

"Only if you expect me to grow a foot long beard. I’m willing to go looking for a fake one, but that’s as far as it goes."

Jeremiah pretended to mull that over. "Well, only if isn’t an itchy one."

Markus eyed him. "Are you going to get picky over the color too?"

"Well, isn’t white appropriate?"

"Considering that I don’t think any have been made since the Big Death, I think you should take what you can get."

"I have." Now the grin was predatory.

That surprised a chuckle out of Markus. "I noticed."

"I’d start to worry if you hadn’t, and as for the beard, I suppose I’ll see tomorrow, won’t I?"

"I suppose you will." Markus shifted again, settling his head on Jeremiah’s shoulder, their bodies nestled together from head to toe, and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

*** 

Waking early the next morning as he’d hoped, Markus slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Jeremiah, who somehow managed to sprawl across the entire bed. Markus smiled fondly as he took in the sight, grateful for this time together after their weeks apart, and watched Jeremiah pull Markus’ pillow closer, holding it the way he’d been holding Markus moments earlier. Finally, not wanting to wake Jeremiah, Markus turned away and went downstairs to rummage through the boxes he’d brought, which his escort had delivered to the house while he’d been greeting Jeremiah at his office. Finding what he wanted, he got ready and went back upstairs to wait for Jeremiah to wake up.

Coming awake when the bed dipped beside him, Jeremiah yawned and blinked groggily, then stared at the red-suited, white-bearded apparition in bed beside him before starting to laugh. "So Santa, what’s in my stocking this year?" he snickered.

"Good little boys get lots of presents... and bad little boys get Santa all year long to make sure they don’t get into trouble." Markus stood up and turned around, modeling his new look for Jeremiah before sinking back down on the side of the bed with a wide smile on his face.

"Guess I’d better be bad then; and Santa, I hope everything doesn’t shake like a bowl of jelly." Jeremiah reached out and poked Markus’ belly as he spoke, chuckling when his finger indented the pillow under the costume.

"Santa comes equipped with firm parts too," Markus said dryly.

Jeremiah snickered and reached up to stroke ‘Santa’s’ beard. "Glad to hear it; I’m looking forward to feeling this on me."

"You are a very sick man," Markus announced, laughing. "Makes me wonder what you used to wish for when you were sitting on Santa’s lap."

"Pervert. Back then I wasn’t thinking of anything other than the latest video game."

"Glad to hear it. If you went for older men, I’d be in trouble. Though I am about as old as anyone."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Nah, you’re the only man I’m going for, older or otherwise."

"That sounds just about right," Markus said, pleased. He eyed Jeremiah. "Is this part of the reason you and Kurdy haven’t partnered up again?"

"This as in us?"

Markus nodded. "Is it a problem for him?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "His problem’s with me, not us." He shrugged slightly. "We’re getting to being friends again, but we’ll never be partners."

Markus bit his lip and shifted farther toward the end of the bed, resting his back against the footboard. "Would you hate me if I admitted a part of me is glad? Not that your friendship is rocky, but, well, I wonder if you’d still be interested in me if you and Kurdy were as close as you used to be."

"Markus, I can honestly say I’ve _never_ been interested in Kurdy that way."

"I know _that_ ," Markus said, smiling briefly, his crossed arms sinking back to his lap as he relaxed slightly. "But you were so close; it was as if there was no room for anyone else. Neither of you ever really liked the women the other was involved with... though you were all right, mostly, with Elizabeth."

Jeremiah shrugged. "Well, it’s all pretty moot now, isn’t it?"

Markus winced slightly. He’d known that bringing this up was a bad idea, but he’d never been able to keep himself from poking at things till he understood every angle. Unfortunately, people usually didn’t respond well to being poked.

"I think it’s time to sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas," he suggested with false heartiness, trying to recapture the earlier carefree atmosphere.

"You sure Santa doesn’t want to talk more?"

"Santa would rather get his foot out of his mouth."

Jeremiah gave a small smile. "Hope there’s no reindeer shit on that boot."

"You really do have a sick mind," Markus laughed.

"That’s what got me where I am today."

"In bed with Santa?"

"I’m kinky, what can I say?"

Markus grinned and moved across the room to sit down on the chair in the corner, blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he unfastened the belt and pants, tossed the pillow stuffing aside, and pulled his hardening cock out, stroking it. "Care to sit on Santa’s lap?"

Jeremiah shuddered, his eyes darkening as he watched Markus, and he crawled to the end of the bed, then stood. "Can Santa handle me?"

"Santa’s looking forward to it." Markus stared at Jeremiah’s nude body hungrily, admiring the wiry strength that strangers sometimes mistook for slightness or weakness, and he hardened still more.

Leaning back, Jeremiah grabbed the lube and tossed it to Markus. "Ready or not, here I come."

Markus snorted. "I’m a guy. I’m always ready."

"It’s what I love about you." As he spoke, Jeremiah sauntered over to the chair and straddled Markus’ lap.

Markus smiled. "I aim to please." He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and trailed them along the crevice between Jeremiah’s cheeks, looking up at him, eyes flicking from the warm brown eyes to the erection almost at eye level.

"Was that one of Santa’s mottos?" Jeremiah sank down onto Markus’ lap.

"It is now," Markus retorted, successfully fighting back the groan that wanted to escape as he felt his hard cock slotted between Jeremiah’s slick cheeks.

"Then how about pleasing me by aiming?"

Snickering, Markus grasped the base of his erection, rubbing the head against Jeremiah until the head rested against the tight ring. Holding it steady, he smirked at Jeremiah. "Hop on."

Jeremiah chuckled, then groaned as he did just that, the feel of Markus stretching and filling him.

"Oh fuuuuck." Markus let his head fall back, breathing in short, desperate pants as he fought for control. "So good," he gasped, fingers biting into Jeremiah’s hips.

"Guess... guess that answers the question," Jeremiah hissed, raising and lowering himself.

"Question?" Markus asked vaguely, not sure if they’d been talking or not, his whole being intent on the hot, tight grasp on his cock as he slowly pulled back, then pushed forward again.

"If I was bad or good." Jeremiah shuddered, reaching between them to stroke his cock.

"Both. Perfect mix," Markus replied, eyes intent on Jeremiah’s hand, the sound of their bodies slapping together filling his ears.

"Glad to hear it."

Unable to concentrate on conversation, Markus leaned forward and kissed Jeremiah to shut him up. And then the heat flared higher between them.

Groaning into the kiss, Jeremiah moved faster, shuddering as he came, his seed wetting his stomach and the velvet of Markus’ costume.

Watching him hungrily, Markus began to speed up, his body tensing and his balls pulling up as his climax neared, spurred on by the sight, sounds and scent of Jeremiah coming.

"Oh yeah, do it," Jeremiah rasped, curving a hand around the back of Markus’ neck, his lips moving against Markus’ as they continued moving.

Markus stared into the brown eyes only millimeters away, his hips moving faster and faster, jabbing into Jeremiah with short, quick motions now. He wrenched his head back, tearing his mouth free of the kiss as he cried out and came.

Once Markus had relaxed under him, Jeremiah straightened up and smiled.

Markus met the smile dazedly, not up to more than that yet.

Wincing as his thigh muscles protested the position, Jeremiah stood and rubbed his lower back. "Mrs. Claus is going to know you were up to something here, Santa."

"I dumped her. Left her a note that I was running away with one of my elves." Markus sprawled in the chair, his wet, still half hard cock protruding lewdly from the red velvet.

"So now I’m an elf?"

"Do you prefer fairy?"

"Do you ever want to get fucked again?"

Markus burst into laughter. "How ‘bout my lover?"

Jeremiah grinned as he collapsed back on the bed, enjoying the picture Markus made. "I can live with that."

"And eventually we may actually find a way to live in the same place so we can do this more often. But for now, we’ll just have to make the most of our reunions."

"Just make sure you get that suit cleaned."

It was Markus’ turn to grin. "It’s got a lot more Christmases ahead."

"Might give it some wear marks over time."

"So we replace it when we need to." Markus stroked the soft plush of the fabric. "Though I may hang on to this one regardless. It’s already got some good memories attached."

Jeremiah pushed up to his elbows and nodded. "Yeah, it does, and so does Christmas as a whole again."

Markus smiled. "In that case, I think it’s safe to tell you that downstairs is a lot of decorations just waiting for us to go out and get a tree."

"Is there a fruitcake in there anywhere?"

Markus nodded. "I’ve always loved fruitcake. I found a recipe and made one... with some help."

Jeremiah looked dubious. "It’s all yours—I was only kidding!"

"Hey! Try it before you decide you don’t like it. I never did get why people made jokes about fruitcakes. They’re really good."

"I’ll see. Maybe you can talk me into it."

"I will," Markus said with determination. "My mom always managed with my dad, and she was a terrible cook, _and_ he hated fruitcake."

"So now you’re your mom?"

"I’m as stubborn as she was, and she managed to make her way back to the mountain when she was sick."

Jeremiah nodded seriously. "Then I guess I’ll be eating fruitcake under the tree later."

"I’ll let you decide what else you want to do under that tree."

Jeremiah just waggled his eyebrows.

Markus burst into laughter. "I can’t imagine what you might have in mind," he snickered.

"You’ll just have to wait until we get it done to find out then."

"I’m looking forward to it. But first we have to go find the perfect Christmas tree, after we have breakfast."

"And take a shower."

"Oh definitely. I dream about shared showers." Markus finally got up out of the chair and started removing the bright red suit.

"Shared with me, I hope," Jeremiah commented, rolling off the bed and stretching again as he headed toward the bathroom.

"Nobody else." Markus admired Jeremiah’s flexing ass before continuing to undress. About to follow Jeremiah into the bathroom, he suddenly grinned and placed the beard on the nightstand before continuing on.

"Good thing! Now, are you coming, or do I have to wait for New Years?"

"I’m not wearing a diaper!"


End file.
